Crush, Care, Love, Repeat
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: Matt and Makana are siblings who work for the people who slay the titans. When Makana gets to work under Levi, something big is bound to happen! With his girlfriend clingy to him like super-glue and his aweful attitude, cleaning is the least of her problems.


**_Author's Note: Yeahhh... couldn't think of a better title, In this story, My brother is working for Erwin and I will be hired for a job at their HQ. Also, please forgive me, I'm new to this fandom. So if something is not right PLEASE Message me and I'll fix what ever mistake I_** **_have_****.**

Chapter I

Erwin was going through the applications for the job of being Levi's personal assistant. He turned down the one he was on. The next application, however, had a famililar last name on it.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a sister by the name of Makana Graves?"

"Yeah... and you pronounced it wrong, it's "Ma-kenna" not "MA-KA-NA","

"Oh, my apologies. Did you know she was applying to be Levi's assistant?"

"That is so typical of her..."

"What was that?" The brunette assistant said. "Nothing,"

"Okay, then... I'll hire her."

"Just because she's my baby sister?"

"Well... Not entirely. She wrote a good report on what her skills are and her weaknesses."

"Oh..."

"And besides, she's the last person to apply. The rest I just declined."

"Ok, then...When will I get to see my sister?"

"As soon as she gets here, we'll have a welcoming get-together."

"Wow! Thanks!"

**-With Makana-**

Makana couldn't believe she got the job of her dreams! She heard about Levi and she even saw him too. Right now, she was on her way to the HQ where the fighters were. It was pretty exciting. Luckily for her, there were no Titans at the area. So she'll be safe there.

**-With Levi-**

"I can't believe you hired a KID!"

"Levi, she's only 22..." said Erwin.

"I dont' care. I'm not babysitting her!"

"You DID say you needed an assistant."

"Urgh!"

"We expect you to be at the cafeteria for her welcoming lunch!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

**-at lunch time-**

"Brother!" Makana said enveloping her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey, Kenna!" he hugged back

"So! when do I start working?"

"Tomorrow, right now you're going to meet everyone" Matt said and he led her to the cafeteria.

"Uhm, okay, cool!"

"By the way, how is your...problem?" makana knew what he was talking about.

"It's not any better... In fact, they're worse."

"Why did you apply for a job then?!"

"Please, Matt don't talk so loud!"

"Fine we're here but we'll discuss it later."

"... Alright"

They entered the Cafeteria and according to Matt, everyone was there.

Makana was already making friends with Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Although Mikasa didn't trust her yet, she seemed nice enough for now, Makana was laughing at Eren's joke about Titans.

"Hey, Kenna! I want you to meet Levi!" said Matt.

"Alright, later guys!" Eren was a bit disappointed to see her go but he shook it off.

The siblings walked over to a man with a weird hair-do and a blonde woman sitting on his lap.

"So this is her?" asked the man. Makana was guessing this was Levi, or as she would call him by, Mr. Heichou.

"Yes, Levi, this is my sister and your new assistant, Makana." Matt turns to her. "Kenna, this is Levi and his girlfriend, Petra."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Heichou!" Makana said bowing.

"Yeah, yeah..." He paused while they were walking away. "Fucking Brat..." Makana was shocked by hearing this. She looked at her brother, who was smiling like an idiot, as usual...

Maybe she just imagined that? Whatever! Ain't nobody got time for pointless insults!

"Kenna! Levi is going to lead you to your room later!" Matt said before he rose out of the seat and grabbed himself and his sister a plate.

When he came back, Matt sat on Makana's right, Eren on her left.

"What's this,sir?" Eren asked Matt.

"Makana's favorite family dish! It's-"

"Sloppy Joes!" Makana screamed and she hugged her brother. After that she started eating like her usual pig self.

Everyone was staring at her eat viciously while Matt smiled and said "your welcome"

**-with Levi-**

"Look at her! She's a total pig!" Petra said looking disgusted.

Levi turned to look at the scene.

"Tch! I can't believe this!"

"Oh come on you two party poopers! She adorable!" Hanji said gushing.

"This is going to be hell!" Levi said.


End file.
